Freddy Fazbear
Were you looking for Silver Freddy, Golden Freddy, or perhaps Winter Freddy? Abandoned= Freddy '''is one of the main heroes in Abandoned and he was the one helping our heroes find hope again. Freddy has a sense of humor and likes to joke around, but he knows when its time to get serious and do the right thing. An example of his humor can be seen here: (The example is from the roleplay) (let's do it!) *Sean sits on a chair Freddy Host: Hello! Welcome to some random show! I'm your host the guy in the sweater that ask's all the obvious questions! Today's guest is from Treshhire, England please welcome- British Freddy chef: Me! Hello! I'm... I'm so excited! Do you love making cupcakes but hate all the cupcake work? Freddy Host: I know I do! British Freddy Chef: Well forget everything you know about making cupcakes! *Freddy swipes all things you'd use to make cupcakes to the floor. British Freddy Chef: And say hello to: The Amazing Kupcakinator! British Freddy Chef: IM SO EXCITED! Freddy Host: Kupcaki- what? British Freddy Chef: Kupckainator! This amazing device can make cupcakes instantly! Just open the drawer! Just put in I don't know a carton of eggs, a pack of hot dogs, some ketchup, and I know what you're thinking.... Even a Fire Extinguisher! British Freddy Chef: Then pour the liquid in the tray! Then place it in a conventional oven! Freddy Host: Woo hoo! British Freddy Chef: Delicous cupcakes just minutes away! Freddy Host: Minutes? That's immpossible! British Freddy Chef: You're not just wrong! You're stupid! Freddy Host: Now wait just a mininute! British Freddy Chef: And you're ugly! Just like your mom! Freddy Host: Did you just call my mother ugly? *British Freddy Chef picks up a knife. British Freddy Chef: Shut Up! I will end you! *Freddy chops his right arm. Manged watched this in shock. "Freddy! Your... Your arm!" British Freddy Chef: What about it? *Freddy looked at his arm. British Freddy chef: Oh I see! I chopped it off! Well that's ju- *Freddy picked up his arm and saw his other arm piece was still on the table. British Freddy Chef: SON OF A BI- *A beep sound played and a sign covered the view of the entire kitchen like area and said "Hang in there". Video |-|Abandoned 2= '''Freddy is back in Zero Regrets as a bit of a bigger role. Freddys been updated and isn't in a bad state anymore like he was in Abandoned. This time Freddy is the one discovering more as he finds out Purple Dunola is attempting to steal metal parts to upgrade the dangerous power of The Eclipse Cannon in order to finish Zero's intentions of human extinction. It's later Purple Dunola revives her master and they work to destroy all humans with new minions and weapons to make it harder for them to be stopped. Freddy still has his humor and seems to do the strangest of things to defeat enemy's. An example can be when he defeated purple Dunola by being getting a bull to ram her over! Freddy is still focused on the problem trying to lighten people up if they aren't very happy or to confused. Freddy also is a lot smarter thanks to Nexus helping him with new things. Freddy now is one of the main protagonists in Abandoned 2. |-|Gallery= Freddy Talk 1.png|Freddy talking in the RPG. Freddy Talk 2.png|Chef-Freddy in the RPG. Freddy Talk 3.png|Smart-Freddy in the RPG. Freddy Talk 4.png|Lawyer-Freddy in the RPG. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Abandoned Category:Abandoned 2 Category:Withered Category:Unexplainable